Narutos, service to death
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto meets the shinigami and he gives naruto special training. Animevideogame crossover, harem. Sasusaku bashing
1. Chapter 1

I dont own naruto or any of the other anime crossovers or videogames.

Naruto was running from a crowd as fast as his 5 year old legs would carry him. It was October 10, his birthday and like all kids his age had people excited about seeing him, unlike other kids though, the people who were chasing him were not happy to see him, no, they wanted to kill him, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. You may be wondering how did he get into this situation. Easy

Flashback

Naruto was having a great day. First the Hokage showed up at his appartment and took him out for ramen at his favorite stand. He also recieve a scroll that explained how to use chakra since Naruto was starting the accademy in a few weeks. After about 2 in the afternoon the Hokage had to go for a meeting with the council. Naruto decided he would go out and to one of the parks in town and read the scroll.

Naruto had been there for about 45 minutes when a crowd of adults found him and started throwing rocks, sticks, bricks, shurikens, kunia even a few kitchen knifes. Now you may wonder, why people have kitchen knifes. Lets just say these adults when it comes to hating something, they like to get rid of it any way they can. Anyways, after people started to attack him and he ran off with them behind them.

Flashback end

Naruto had managed to evade the crowd for about 35 minutes cutting down alleys, hiding in yards, even running through one womens legs who was not quick enough to stop him. Unfortanatly his luck was bound to run out and here it did. He wound up running into a bar on the poor side of the village where people had been drinking all day.

After being cornered the mob started beating him and after nearly an hour of it, the floor of the bar was covered in blood and it looked like every bone in Narutos body was broke, along with all the cuts and bruises. Finally the owner of the bar decided he needed to have the boys body removed. He had a couple of people from the mob take his body out into the woods and leave it there while he cleaned up the blood.

After the men dropped his body off and left a few hours later a shadowy figure dressed in a long black duster with the kanji for death wrote and all of his clothes were pitch black including the mask he had on his face on it came to Narutos body and picked it up and created a few handsighns before he carried it

into a portal he created with the jutsu. After he stepped thru the portal disapeared.

Naruto awoke in a place that was completely white. Everywhere he looked was white, no trees, building, dirt, anything.

**'Peacefull, is it not'**

Naruto jumped into the air before he fell on his butt and looked for the person who owned the voice. He found a man who was intimidating dressed in all black.

**'Relax Naruto, you wont be hurt here. No one else is here but the three of us so you do not have to worry. '**

Naruto relaxed a little but asked 'who are you and were are we.'

**'This place is called limbo and I am the deathgod.'**

Naruto thought for a moment before saying 'So im dead huh...WAIT...what do you mean by three, I only see you and me.'

**'The third person I was referring to was the Kyuubi, but let me tell you a story before you ask any question. You see, there once was a creature that some called a protector while others called a demon. This creature earned both names but not the way you may think. She would protect all that she saw as truely innocent and pure but those who were evil she would kill, that was until her family was killed by an evil man. She became so enraged that she track the man back to where he came from and was thought to be attacking at first and then defended herself agianst the ninja that attacked her. Once that started she had no choice but to keep attacking to stay alive to get her revenge. She finally made it to the village that the man that attacked her family lived and it was a terrible battle.**

**Now this village at the time had a truely great man in charge of it and wanted to protect his precious people at all cost. He tried attacking the creature but was unable to beat it so he had no choice but to make a great sacrafice. He sacraficed himself to seal the creature in a new born child, his only child. Now this man could not do the sealing himself because he was not strong enough so he summoned me to come and seal the creature. I knew what was the real reason for the attack but I am not aloud to interfere in a normal life. I sealed the creature into the baby and took his father as the price of the cost of seal. Now I know that you may think that was cruel but the man knew before he summoned me what was the price and he wanted to protect his precious people. Before he died he wanted his son to be seen as a hero but sadly only a select few seen him as such. **

**Most of the people of his village saw him as the creature that was sealed in him instead of an innocent child. He grew up hated and was not treated well by many. For that I am truly sorry. Do you know why I told you this story.'**

Naruto shook his head no and the deathgod sayed **'I am telling this to you because the child was you. The creature that was sealed in you was the Kyuubi. She is not evil and you know the reason why she did what she did. You are dead right know and normally I would not be able to do anything about it but since you are not a normal person because of what I had to do to you after birth I can interfere in you life now.'**

Naruto was shocked for a few moment before saying 'Can you tell me about my parents'

The deathgod smiled and said '**you are the son of the Yodiame Hokage, Arashi Kazama and his wife was Malina Uchiha but unfortanantly they both died on the same day, one giving birth and one sealing Kyuubi.'**

Naruto smiled at this and thought how happy he was to knows he had parents and all. After calming down Naruto asked 'So what happens now.'

The deathgod said **'well I already talked to Kyuubi and we came to an agreement, but before I tell you what it is I am going to take you to see the third hokage that has always been kind to you.'**

With that Naruto saw a flash and the next thing he saw he was standing inside the Hokages office with the third looking through his crystal ball trying to find Naruto. When the Hokage saw Naruto and a figure dressed all in black he started to stand and talk before the figure in black said **'Relax Hokage. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the deathgod known to you as the Shinigami. I am here to tell you what is going to happen now since Naruto has already died once.'**

The third jumped to his feet and said 'What are you talking about, Naruto has not died and what do you mean what is going to happen.'

**'Simple, a few hours ago some of your villagers chased, cornered and beat Naruto to death and threw his body in the woods. Then I came and took it with me and healed him, told him about his history and brought him here so that you can know what is going to happen to him and not worry about it but I am warning you now, Naruto is going to be training for the next six years in different dimensions learning new skills including meeting his parent, activating his bloodline, as well as a few other suprises. When he returns he won't have Kyuubi in him anymore but he will have more than half of her chakra as part of a deal I made with her. In return he will hunt down and kill the man who was responsible for the death to her family and an occasional mission for me since he and his family will also have a contract with me and the foxes. He will also get a little suprise when he returns so have the Kazama estates ready when he returns but tell no one about this until Naruto tells you to. He will return when his age group takes the final exam to graduate. Until then goodbye.'**

Naruto ran up to the Hokage and said 'Goodbye oldman, I will be back when I can.' With that there was a flash and the only person in the office was the Hokage and he had a small tear rolling down his cheek.

When Naruto blinked he was standing in the white void known as limbo agian and the deathgod said **'Naruto, I want you to know that when you sleep the Kyuubi will be training you in her demon jutsu and also giving you the fox contract so listen to her, she will also be forcing your body to change and make you stronger. I know that it may sound like I am making you into a super strong fighter but with what I have planned for you to do you will have to get stronger. I am going to have you take all the demons from your world and remove them so I can send them back to their world so no one else will have to go through what you did. ok'**

Naruto just nodded his head yes and then the deathgod said **'you will also get your healing factor from the Kyuubi. Now that we got that settled lets head to the first dimension. you will spend 1 year there learning from a friend by the name of goku and his friends. Dont be suprised if I look different or go by different name in different dimensions.'**

Suddenly there was another flash and Naruto found himself standing on the world of the kias. Naruto looked around and saw strange plants and fell like he weighed more than he use to. Naruto said 'I dont think I will ever get use to that flash.' Naruto heard laughing and when he turned around there was a group of people standing there. Some had black hair and tails, others had purple hair, one was green, a big pink guy that looks like bubblegum, there was a blond woman and a small bald guy. One of the guys walked forward and said 'Hi agian supreme Kia, I take it this is the boy you were telling us about.'

As Naruto turned to where the deathgod was a minute ago a short man with a wierd hair design and purple skin said '**yes goku, this is Naruto. Naruto I would like to introduce you to the z warriors. goku, vegeta, trunks, gohan, piccolo, krilen, buu, and 18 . They will be teaching you skills for the next year. If you have not notice it yet but this planet has 10x normal gravity so it will make you stronger faster and the Kyuubi will help so you wont die. Now goku would you be so kind as to start his training. I want him to learn all of your most powerful and useful skills.'**

Goku nodded and said 'Ok lets start Naruto what i want you to do is start running along this river and dont stop until I tell you to. If you do I will attack you. Begin.'

Naruto looked at him like he was crazy but remember the attack he had earlier from his home so he started running. He mentally cursed but kept going. Everytime he started to get tired he had a very soft female voice in the back of his head giving him encouraging words. And so thats how his training started on the world of the kias for the rest of the year.


	2. Chapter 2

Timeskip one year later

We find naruto standing in front of Goku. Goku said 'Naruto, you have learned nearly all of our most powerful attacks. You know how to fly, the Kaokan attack, destructo disk, Kamehameha, special beam cannon, mental telepathy thanks to to Buu and gasenko blast. You have been training with weights and you are able to spar agianst each of us 1 hour in a tiajutsu match. We all want to tell you we are proub of you.' everyone that walked up durring Gokus little speach agreed with him but 18 had to say one last think. 'kid I can not believe I am going to say this but you have an even bigger stomach then a saiyon so be proud.' at that everyone laughed.

The supreme Kia walked up and said '**Naruto its time for us to go. I am taking you to the demon world now to meet your next trainers.'**

Naruto and the supreme kia were gone in a flash agian and when he was able to see agian he saw a world with darkness all around and a rolling thunderstorm flashing. When he turned to the supreme kia he had to hold back his laughter because the supreme kia was now a little baby with a pacifier in his mouth with the name jr on his hat. The baby sighed and said '**Naruto, its me so dont laugh.'**

Naruto heard laughing and when he turned back around he saw a man in green with black hair, a man with red hair and a blue fighting outfit, a man with red hair and a pinkish outfit but smelled like a fox and the last guy had a black outfit with a bandana around his forhead and black hair. jr smiled at them and said '**Karama, Kuwabara, Yusuke amd Heie, I am glad to see that you are all here. This is Naruto, the boy I have told you all about. I want you all to train him to use plants, swords, spirit gun, shotgun, and also tiajutsu with fisical training but before you do that Naruto come here and close your eyes.'**

Naruto did as he was told and once he had his eyes closed jr put his hands over both of Narutos eyes and started chanting in a language Naruto did not know. The next thing he knows is both of his eyes are burning and he screams out in pain before passing out.

When he woke up Naruto notices his eyes are covered in a white cloth and he hears voices. Naruto says 'Hello, anyone there.'

A few seconds later he hears several people running to his location. He then hears a voice he knows '**Naruto, sorry about the pain but I had to do it to awaken your bloodline the Sharigan from your mothers side but I also went and changed it alittle so that you also can use darkness dragons like someone with a Ja Gan eye can. So now you can learn jutsu quicker and control darkness dragons and black flames. Go ahead and remove your bandages around your eyes so we can see them'**

Naruto did as he was told and when everyone saw his eyes were still blue most were confused until jr said to channel energy into his eyes. when he did that his eyes stayed blue but arount the pupil a 4 point thowing star apeared with 4 dots around the outside of th star. Jr saw this and started laughing until he fell on the floor. Everyone thought he lost his mind until he said '**Naruto, I made a little mistake when I activated your Sharigan. I granted you the final level of the Sharigan, the ****Mangekyou Sharingan**** so you will be able to use ****Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi and I also will have Kyuubi make it where you children will also have the same level as soon as they activate it. So what are you going to call this new bloodline.'**

Naruto thought for a moment before saying 'I think it should be called Pheonix Eye.'

Everyone agreed with the idea and jr said '**Ok start training him, you have one year.'**

For the next year Naruto discovered why the demon world was sometimes called hell. That is what his training was like. Yusuke tought him how to use the spirit gun and shotgun. Heie gave him a darkness dragon queen in his left arm named Ireana and tought him sword style and gave him a Katana that had a pure black blade and a silver handle with a design of a pheonix engraved in it with a white diamond in the eye of the pheonix that changed size as Naruto grows taller. He was tough kenjutsu from Heie and Kuwabara. As for Kurama, after he found out about his distant cousin being inside Naruto he first was mad but after jr arranged a face to face he agreed to teach Naruto how to control plants. Now when I say control I mean exactly that. Everytime Naruto messed us Kurama turned the mistake into a 50 foot Venus flytrap plant and had it attack Naruto. It did not take long for Naruto to learn to respect the plants and control them right. Jr also went and put a gravity seal on Naruto and put it at 15x normal gravity.

Jr was happy with Narutos training, Kyuubi had already made Naruto have a growth spurt to make him 5'5 at the age of 7, he also had about 1/8 of Kyuubis chakra when it came time for Naruto to leave. Before he left all of his trainers told him if he ever wants to return or needs them to send a fox to Kurama and they would know.

Naruto next finds himself in a world known as the world of ruin. He discovers that he is on a small island with very little life on it. He can see a small cliff in the distance. He turns around and sees a small little white creature with a bell on its head. The creature said 'Hi my name is mog, my friends and I were asked by a spirit to teach you how to use espers, magic, sword tech and blitz over the next 3 years. OH here comes my friends now.'

Naruto turns and looks everywhere but does not see anyone but he sees a shadow on the ground getting bigger and bigger. When he looks up he sees a giant ship with somekind of balloon on tom of it. After waiting a few minutes the airship landed and out walked a woman with green hair, a man with gold hair but looked like he spent to much time at the gym, a man with black hair and a sword on his back, a man with brown hair and a blue bandana on his head, a older man with white hair and shuffling a deck of cards between his hands, and the last person that walked off was a woman with gold hair.

Mog said 'Naruto I would like to introduce, Cyan, Celes, Sabin, Locke, Terra, and Setzar. Everyone this is Naruto. Now Naruto Locke will be teaching you how to pick pocket and fight, Cyan will teach you swordsmanship in his style sword tech, Sabin will be teching you hand to hand in his blitz style and Celes, Terra, and myself will be teaching you about espers and magicite.

So it began, Naruto learned about magic, espers and magicite. He had to learn almost everything from an esper before he got a new magicite. By the time he was done he learned,

RAMUH-bolt,bolt 2

KIRIN-cure,cure2,antidote

INFRIT-fire,fire2

SHIVA-ice,ice2

TRITOCH-fire3,ice3,bolt3(pass out 1 day)

PHEONIX-cure3,Life,life2,life3 (note to all fans out there. Life only has 10 minutes,life2 only has 20 minutes, and life three 30 minutes. If Naruto has to use these skills they have to be done in that time limit or it wont work.)

RAGNAROK-ultima(if he uses this he will pass out for 2 days afterwards)

From Cyan he learned up to a new swordfighting skill but Only learned Qaudra Slam as a Sword tech.

From Sabin he learned blitz pummel and endurance training

Locke taugh him how to pick pocket and steal up close and with a quick move to keep from being notice. He got good enough to steal all weapons before anyone knew what happened.

Setzar taugh Naruto how to play slots and poker but after a month he banned Naruto from playing agianst him agian saying the kid was to lucky.

Also durring this time Terra, Celes and Kyuubi also started teaching Naruto about respecting ladies and gave him the talk. He had such a bad nose bleed that night that Terra summoned Pheonix to bring him back alive and cure him until Pheonix told them he was only passed out. Everyone had a good laugh except Naruto.

At the end of the Three years Naruto woke up to discover he was in the land of limbo agian. When he looked around he saw the deathgod talking to a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes, a woman with black hair and black eyes both dressed in ninja outfits. When he walked up to them the deathgod said '**Good Naruto your awake. Before I tell you who these two are I am going to free Kyuubi since she has finished setting your body up and giving you half of her chakra. the rest she will keep because I am turning her human. Also the fox contract you signed has been changed a little. Instead of Kyuubi being the boss summon, I talk to Kurama and he has taken over the position so if you ever summon the fox boss you will summon him as he was when you met him. Now Naruto I need you to take off your shirt and lay down so I can see the seal.'**

Naruto did as told and the deathgod did some handsighns before touching the seal and a red ball of energy emerged and slowly took on the shape of a girl the same age as Naruto with red hair, blue eyes, and about 4'9" tall and weighed 80 pounds. Naruto stood up and looked at her before she said in a soft angelic voice 'Hello, my name is Sarah, humans called me Kyuubi. I am sorry for the pain I caused you.'

Naruto smiled and said 'its ok. I forgive you. Now deathgod, who are these people that seem excited for some reason.'


	3. Chapter 3

The deathgod smiled and said '**Naruto, I would like to introduce Arashi Kazama and Malina Uchiha, your mom and dad.'**

Naruto fainted. When he woke up all 5 of them were in a small house in the middle of the woods. When Sarah saw that he was awake she ran to the other room to get everyone. When they came into the room he was the deathgod said '**well Naruto, I have to leave for now but I will be back in 1 year. Your parents and Sarah are all going to get to know each other. Your parents are going to traing you as well and I want you to practice everything you learned. Make it your own style and enjoy the time I am giving you. Also Naruto, when you tell everyone about kyuubi being removed tell them that i took her to demon world and you dont know what happen to her. ok, bye.'** After that he was gone in a flash. Naruto looked at everyone and said 'Hello, mom,dad, sarah.'

Naruto mom and dad both dove for him and hugged him as tight as they could. After the emotinal rollercoaster ended they started asking questions about life training, family and getting to know each other better.

Over the next year Arashi taught Naruto Rasengan, Kage bunshin and Flying Thunder God. Malina taught him how to use his new sharigan as best as she could and taught him Kawami, henge, and bunshin, Katon-pheonix fireball justu and a few other Katon jutsu. He could not do it before he used his eyes but afterwards it was simple. Naruto and Sarah became close friends and even kissed once when Naruto almost drowned and Sarah started mouth to mouth. They both were suprised when he yawned before opening his eyes and his tongue touched hers. Sadly all good things had to come to an end and it was time for Naruto to go back.

The deathgod appeared in front of Naruto and took him back to Konaha leaving the other three there. When Naruto blinked away the stars from the flash he was standing in the Hokage office agian with the deathgod right beside him. Naruto was dressed in all black with his sword on his side. Black combat boots. Black ninja pants and a shortsleace black shirt with the spiral on the back with the Kanji for Death on his back. After Kyuubi was removed the whisker marks were gone but he still had highten sences.

When the Hokage saw Naruto and the deathgod he got a lump in his throught that made it hard to talk. After calming down and looking at the clock he said 'Naruto, glad to see you are back. Sorry to have to do this but take this note and get to the accademy as fast as you can. You only have 30 minutes to get there or you will fail.'

The deathgod said '**Naruto only go by your first name and if anyone ask for a last name say it is forbidden for you to say at this time.'**

With that Naruto took the note and ran out the window jumping rooftop to rooftop. Once Naruto was gone the third sighed and said 'How was his training and is the Kyuubi really gone from him.'

The deathgod said **'yes she is no longer in him and all of his teachers are all pleased with his training including his new bloodline. He calls in Pheonix eye. Its the ****Mangekyou Sharingan upgraded without having to kill your best friend but keep that to yourself or else. Also I want to tell you what suprise Naruto will get after he passes the team test but dont tell anyone. Its...'**

Naruto made it to the accademy with 10 minutes to spare. After finding out what room it was in he walked into the class just before the bell rang. The two teachers saw him and one teacher with a cut on his face asked 'Can I help you'

Naruto handed him the note and the teacher read it and said 'ok just sit anywhere until we call your name...'

'Naruto'

The teacher blink and said 'whats your last name'

Naruto smiled and said 'It is forbidden right now to tell you my last name, sorry just call me naruto.'

The other teacher looked at him and after a few minutes got a look on his face like he was ready to kill. The testing went pretty easy and after everyone finished it came Narutos turn. After doing ,bunshin, kawami, and henge he past. One teacher stormed out of class after that and went outside.

When Naruto walked out after all the other students the teacher that stormed out of class looked at him with a maniacal smile and screamed 'Uzimaki Naruto' before charging at him with a Kunia ready to kill him. Naruto saw him coming and waited until he was about 4 feet away from him before pulling his katana out and performing Quadraslam, cutting both of his arms, and both of his legs in the blink of an eye. Naruto then flicked the blood off his blade before walking past the stunned crowd and heading to the Hokage tower.

When Naruto made it back to the tower he walked right past the secretary and knocked on the door. The two ABNU at the door had fallen to a simple genjustu thanks to Pheonix eye and they never saw him. After the Hokage let him come in he told the Hokage about what happened the Hokage had ABNU go and arrest the teacher. He then summoned a silver hair ninja with his forhead protector over one eye and a mask over half of his face.

'Kakashi, I want you to take Naruto here to the Kazama estates and leave him there.' said the third

Kakashi was stunned for a moment before saying 'Sir, I dont mean to question you but I was under the impression no one was allowed at sensies house.'

The third said 'Kakashi, dont question what I told you to do, just do it now.' Kakashi bowed and took Naruto to the Kazama estates without saying a word. Every few moments he would shoot a death glare at Naruto until they finally got there. He waited until Naruto got inside before leaving to get drunk. Naruto created some Kagebunshins to map out the place and settle in for the day after finding some Meals Ready to Eat. He would have to live off of them till he got some money to buy some food.

The next day was pretty borring. Naruto was on team 7 with sakura and sasuke. After finding out sasuke was an uchiha like his mom he tried to make friends but after sasuke called him a weak idiot that should bow to the uchiha clan he told sasuke to go suck a lemon which earned him a ear ache from sakura. Naruto blocked the punch she tried to hit him with before he squeezed her hand until it turned beet red before letting go. She stomped off to sit by sasuke and left him alone. 2 hours later Kakashi showed up with a hangover and after seeing Naruto got angry and ordered them on top of the roof.

Once they got up to the roof he told them to tell about themselfs. Sakura asked him to show how its done and kakashi told her to go suck a lemon.

Sakura them told her name and looked at sasuke everytime until she said I hate and looked at Naruto.

Sasuke did the whole avenger thing.

when it came to Narutos turn he said 'My name is' but kakashi interupted him and said 'yes, yes, your name is Naruto, big deal, sit down and shut up and as soon as I meet the council tomorrow after our test and find out whats going on I will remove you from that house and if you try to resist I will kill you. Meet at the memorial stone at 6 am and dont eat.' He then left.

Naruto left after that by rooftops and made it home. He saw Kakashi looking at him when he went to close the doors.

The next day after Kakashi finally showed up and explained the rules same as before. Everyone disappeared into a hiding spot. Naruto already figured out the test and sent a Kagebunshin to sakura and sasuke. After both clones were destroyed. Naruto walked into the field where Kakashi was reading his book and sat down agianst a training log. Kakashi looked at him and said 'I knew it you already gave up, you dont even deserve to be a ninja.'

Naruto sighed and said 'No, its just I already figured out the trick to the test and after I asked both teammates to team up they destroyed my clones said they dont need me slowing them down. I know I could get a bell but what good would it do if I still fail because the real test is teamwork.'

Kakashi was stunned for a moment before his ego got the better of him and said 'You may think you got the test figured out but see if you can get a bell just to humor me.'

Naruto got up and mumbled something before saying 'ICE'. The next thing Kakashi knew his legs were frozen to the ground in a block of ice. Naruto walked up to him and punches the kakashi making him burst in a puff of smoke. The real Kakashi jumps out of a tree and charges naruto. Naruto smiles and runs right past Kakashi without even throwing a punch. Kakashi turns around to look at Naruto but notices Naruto is holding his belt, all of his scrolls, shurikans, kunais, both bells, and his ICHA ICHA PARADISE book. Kakashi looks down and his pants have fallen to the ground. Naruto creates to kage bunshins and hands both of them a bell and they run off. A few moments later sasuke and sakura walk back with a bell. Kakashi looks at both of them and Naruto throws all of his stuff but the book back and Kakashi puts everything back on.

Kakashi looks at all three of them and said 'well, Naruto passed, you two fail. Naruto was right it was teamwork and since only one person pass the test all three of you fail, Naruto will goto the accademy and you two shook quit all together.'

Naruto said 'How about a swap. You pass all three of us or I burn the book.' as he was reading the book.

Kakashi looks mortified but after a few minutes agress and then leaves with his book. Naruto walks home and sasuke walks away mad and brooding with sakura being a banshee following him.

When Naruto walks into the house he finds a suprise, Sarah is sitting in a chair in the front room and he smells food cooking. Naruto runs up to Sarah and gives her a hug. Before he can say anything his parents walk into the front room and his dad said 'since you passed the deathgod made it were we can live agian a normal life as a family. He...' He was interupted by a bunch of banging on the front door. Naruto walks to the front door and opens it and about 200 people, mostly council members were standing there. Before Naruto can say anything Danzo says 'Demonchild, I dont know how you are alive since we thought we killed you six years ago, but you should have never returned we are going to finish what the fourth could not do and kill you.' Most of the crowd cheered at this until the other doubledoor opened up and Arashi stood there looking at the crowd with murder in his eyes, looking at every face memmorizing it. He was shocked to see Kakashi in the back of the crowd as white as a ghost.

'Naruto, do me a favor and go back inside with your mother. I will take care of this.' Arashi said. Once Naruto was gone Arashi took out one of his three pronged Kunias and triddled it on his fingers before saying 'so let me get this straight, not only did you not do as I ask and see my son as a hero but then tried to kill him on several occasions for saving you. I should have forced one of you to donate their child to save the village so you could try and kill it. Now I wish I would have let kyuubi get her revenge on this village because of the snake summoner. Now I know most of you want to know how I am alive, well the deathgod made a deal with naruto, in exchange for killing certian people he had the kyuubi removed, a new chance at life, both his parents back from the dead, summoning contracts with both foxes and the shinigami himself plus 6 years of special training to make him the most powerful ninja in the world and he is not back a week and already had a teacher try and kill him as well as almost 200 people. Now since I did not hear anyone except Danzo threaten my son I will let the rest of you leave to think over what you have done. You are lucky I dont kill you all or let Naruto do it, but Danzo you not only threatened a hokages family but lead a riot through town. Protocal demands the leader to be punished. The penalty for that is death.' and with that before anyone could make a move Arashi threw his kunia having it stick in Danzos leg before flashing beside him and hitting him with a Rasengan, he continued this for 10 more times before he was sure Danzo was dead . He then used a katon jutsu to burn the body after he got his kunia back.

When Arashi started to turn back around he saw Kakashi standing in the same spot he was when he first saw him. Arashi sighed and waved for him to follow inside. When they both got inside Naruto and Sarah were setting the table. Naruto saw Kakashi and his dad and walked over to Kakashi and said 'Well I see how your council meeting went sensie, now if you would be so kind as to tell me what I did to you to make you hate me first thing.'

Arashi crossed his arms and looked at Kakashi when he said 'Naruto, Im sorry. I was mad when the Hokage let someone move into sensies house just like that and I thought you were disrepecting sensies property. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me.'

Naruto walked over and patted Kakashi on the back and said 'sure, this time. But if it happens agian no. Well if you will excuse me I need to finish helping Sarah with the table.' and Naruto left.

Arashi lead Kakashi to his study and started finding out about what happened to Naruto growing up and how did the testing go. After a lengthy discussion and Arashi walking out writing into a journal they both came to the table to eat dinner. Durring dinner Kakashi asked 'So whats the deal with the young lady here.'

Everyone stopped eating for a moment before Sarah said 'I am a friend of Narutos during his training in other dimensions and I was allowed to come here also to help Naruto if he needs a friend.'

Dinner ended and everyone went to bed or home. The next day word spread quickly about Arashi being alive and Naruto being his son and the Kyuubi not being in him anymore. When Naruto arrived at the bridge to meet his team Sakura was there admiring Sasuke, while the Uchiha saw Naruto and said 'Fight me.'

Naruto looked at him and said 'Sorry teme, I dont fight weak people unless I have no choice.'

Sasuke became inraged and said 'I knew you would chicken out. You are the one who is weak. I bet you could not even touch me.'

Naruto looked at him and said 'I will make a deal with you. When Kakashi gets here I and if he agrees I will fight you, but I want at least three witnesses so that away you wont try and lie afterwards.'

Sakura said 'Sasuke-kun is so great he can beat you easily. You just got lucky and cheated agianst Kakashi sensie.'

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes before he said 'sakura, I am fixing to make you the happiest person on the planet.' He then opened his eyes and said 'Pheonix eye' and his eye changed into his bloodline. He then looked at sakura and said 'Tsukuyomi.' Sakura blacked out a moment and when she could see normal agian she was tied to a cross and there was a redmoon in the sky. Naruto said 'For the next hour you will see your precious Sasuke almost kissing you over and over agian.' Suddenly Sasuke was standing in front of her and leans forward to kiss her but just as his lips should touch her he pulled back and disapeared. When he came back there was 2 of them. It continued like this for the entire hour and when Sakura was released from the Tsukyomi it had only been 1 second. Sakura could not control herself anymore and ran at Sasuke and dove to kiss him with her eyes closed. Sasuke saw her coming and punched her in the stomach. Sakura was still out of her mind and stood up drooling saying 'Oh sasuke-kun, I did not know you liked it ruff. If thats all it took lets get kinky.' and she pulled out a kunia and started chasing sasuke through town trying to cut his clothes off.

When Kakashi arrived he said 'Sorry I am late but...' he then notice only Naruto was there with a smile on his face. Kakashi said 'Naruto, where are your teammates.'

Naruto said 'I think I might have broke Sakura, sasuke challenged me to a fight but I told him we had to wait for you to approve it and get three witnesses. Sakura started screaming like a banshee about how great sasuke is and I used a simple genjutsu Tsukuyomi on her with the idea I got from your book to make her think Sasuke was going to kiss her for an hour which was only 1 second really but he never touched her in the illusion. Afterwards she dove at sasuke to get a kiss. Sasuke punched her. She pulled out a kunia and said something about being ruff and kinky and started chasing after him.'

Kakashi had a huge sweatdrop on the back of his head and said 'So what do you think of the book.'

Naruto said 'It was ok but I seen more detailed stuff than that playing poker with Setzar. Might be why we never played that kind of poker agian. I won every hand and had everyones clothes. Oh well.'

By the time Naruto finished him and Kakashi were on thier way through town and Kakashi was giggling like a school girl. They followed the sound of Sakuras voice leading into a small bar/casino. Naruto saw a slot machine and looked around and saw a sign that said 'All ranks of ninja can play any games.' He then said 'Kakashi sensie, can I borrow a quater for a moment. I will pay you back.'

Kakashi handed him a quater and went to grab sakura who had Sasuke cornered between a blackjack table and a bar counter. After Kakashi knocked Sakura out and helped Sasuke up he walked over to Naruto and sweatdropped. Naruto had 10 buckets of quaters full and change was still coming out. After Naruto got all of his winning and cashed them in he handed Kakashi a dollar and said 'Thanks sensie for the quater. I won 5 thousand dollars on one pull.' He then whistled as they left the bar.

As the team was on their way back to the training grounds they saw the wolfclaw weapon shop. Kakashi decided to take his team in to get some new supplies. When they went in everyone started looking around. Naruto saw some weight and a girl with two buns in her hair walked up and said 'Hi im tenten, is there something I can help you with.'

Naruto smiled at her and said 'I am not sure, see I have been using a kind of weights since I was seven and I dont know if I should get more.'

Tenten said 'well what kind of weights are you using now. I dont see any .'

Naruto said 'I use a seal called gravity weights. Its at 25x normal right now and I am pretty use to it but my first sensies could go all the way up to 100x normal just to break a sweat.'

Tenten fainted. When she woke up she realized someone was carring her. She thought it was her parents so she just leaned closer to the persons chest until she felt the muscles under the person shirt and realized it was a man and not her dad. She opened her eyes and saw the blond boy who she was talking to. She 'eeped' and jumped out of his arms but not before falling on her butt. Her dad saw this and laughed before saying 'Tenten dear. This young man caught you before you hit the ground and was taking you to the couch for me.'

After everyone went back to the store. Dustin, Tentens dad said 'Ok sorry about that what can I help you with.'

Seeing as everyone else had already just got kunias, explosive tags and shurikans Naruto said 'Can you make custom weapons.'

Dustin nodded yes. Naruto reached into his kunia pouch and pulled out a three prong kunia and both Kakashi and Dustin backed up. Kakashi said 'Naruto, do you know the jutsu that goes with that.'

Naruto nodded yes and Kakashi mouth was on the floor. Naruto handed the kunia to Dustin and said 'Can you make these.'

Dustin stuttered when he said 'Y-Y-Yeah, I origanally made them for the inventor of those.'

Naruto smiled and said 'Cool, Can you make 500 of these and put them in two weapon scrolls. Dad told me last night that he needed to find someone to make them for him. I guess I lucked out.'

Dustin said 'What do you mean dad. The guy who used them is dead.'

Naruto said 'Not anymore, dad, Arashi Kazama is alive and so is my mom as a present for the hell this village put me through for 6 years. But I dont have that problem anymore. By the way my name is Naruto Kazama, formally Naruto Uzimaki.'

Dustin just looked like he saw a ghost until he remembered something. He then said 'Naruto, has your dad told you anything about the clan resurection law and how that relates to you.'

Tenten looked at her dad for a moment and said 'Dad what are you talking about.'

Dustin looked at his daughter with a crap eating grin before he said 'well Tenten, I got some goodnews or badnews depending on how you look at it. You see Arashi was my best friend also the last of his clan so he had to make a choice after he found out that his wife was pregnant. He went and made 3 arranged marriages for his son to have multiple children so his clan does not die out. He made one a political marriage with suna to strenghthen relations between villages with the KazeKage only daughter. He also arranged for the eldest daughter of the Hyuuga clan head as an agreement to end hostilities between clans and the last one he made was between his best friend. Me.'

Tenten looked pale when she realised what he was talking about and looked over at Naruto who currently banging his hear agianst a wall. Naruto finally looked at Tenten and said 'I guess I should introduce myself. Naruto Kazama.' He then offerered his hand and when Tenten took it he leaned forward and kissed it.

Kakashi was giggling agian, Sakura was looking at the floor remembering what she did to sasuke. Sasuke was looking smug and said 'See baka, you are so weak your parents had to arrange a marriage between sluts to have a relationship.'

Naruto happy face turned to a face of pure terror before he turned to look at sasuke and muttered something before saying 'ICE2'. Suddenly sasuke was inclosed in a solid block of ice. Everyone was stunned at the display. Sakura started screeching about her precious sasuke-kun. Naruto walked over to the ice block and pushed it out the door into the road. Then he muttered something and said 'Fire'. Fire appeared around sasuke and melted the ice off, Naruto then said 'I want you to appoligise to the young lady right now or I will freeze you agian and let you freeze to death.'

Sasuke walked back inside and said he was sorry through gritted teeth before storming off with sakura on his heals. Naruto walked over to tenten and appoligise. Tenten blushed but said 'Naruto-kun, I was wondering how you did that with the ice and fire, I never seen any jutsu like that before.'

Kakashi and Dustin agreed and Naruto said 'Well, thats because its not a jutsu its a magic spell. You know how chakra is made up of spiritual energy and physical energy. While I was went for my training with the deathgod he took me to different dimenshions. On one the warriors there taught me how to use physical energy in attacks. On another world I was touch how to use spiritual energy in spells. So if I use any chakra, physical or spiritual energy I get more once I rest but my chakra level is only at a level where both physical and spiritual energy are even. Any extra wont be used as chakra so I try to work with chakra more to get all three powered up. On another dimension I had my bloodline upgraded to make a new one so I also got a darkness dragon, tought to control plants, and two kenjutsu. I have a total of three kenjutsu style, 6 tiajutsu styles, spells, spirit gun and shotgun, summoning both summons and espers, and about 20 jutsu.'

Tenten had stars in her eyes and said 'Can I learn some of your spells and stuff.'

Naruto thought for a moment and said 'Well you can only because we are engaged but you will have to wait till dad confirms the arrangements. The deathgod made sure that any skills I learn will have to be tought only to my family and decendants. Anyone else would have to pay a great penalty for it.'

Tenten said 'I understand but when are we suppose to get married.'

Dustin said 'Well Naruto how old are you.'

Naruto said '12 right now october 10 is my birthday so in about 3 months I will be 13.'

Dustin said 'Well, after Naruto turns 14 you can get married.'

Just then the bell above the door rang and everyone looked at the person walking in and it was Arashi. Arashi saw his son and said 'Oh this is perfect, I was just about to get you after I met my old friend here.'

Naruto looked at his dad and said 'Do you have anything I need to know about about certian arrangements.'

Arashi smiled and said 'So you already found out about the weddings, I just left Hiashe and found out his daughters name is Hinata that you are supose to be engaged to. In fact I have also sent a letter to Suna to the Kazekage. Hinata will be moving in about a week. So Dustin do you still want to keep the arranged wedding or do you want to back out. Oh yeah Naruto, me and your mom have been talking and Sarah want to also get married to you also so that makes a total of 4. I origanly had planned for you to have up to 6 but you will have to find the other two if you want them.'

Dustin started to say something until tenten said 'It is still on.'

Naruto went back to the wall and started hitting his head agianst it agian.

Arashi looked at Dustin and said 'I need to get some kunia made'

Dustin said 'My future son in law already order 500 put into 2 scrolls. I will deliver them when finished. So are all of the future brides moving in.'

Arashi said 'Yeah, Malina wants all the girls to get to know Naruto before the wedding so they can have an easier time afterwards.'

Dustin pulled out his copy of Icha Icha Paradise and looked at tenten and said 'Well what are you waiting for.'

Tenten looked at her dad and blushed before heading upstairs to pack muttering perverted dad, earning perverted giggles from, Kakashi, Dustin and Arashi. Arashi saw the books and said 'So sensie still makes them I wonder how he is doing.'


	4. Chapter 4

Timskip 2 weeks later.

Team 7 had been doing 1 d-rank mission every day. Team work did not get any better. Sasuke kept being a stuck up snob. Sakura was still a little lovesick puppy, always following sasuke and never training any. Kakashi tried to every team bonding idea he had. Naruto durring team pratices just worked on his kata for kenjustu and tiajutsu. One mission was moving tentens stuff which Arashi paid for. Arashi took his spot on the council, They were in an uproar after several of the laws Arashi had passed were changed illegally to benefit certian people who were arrested. Root was disbanded and all members of it were either put on normal teams or made into ABNU with Danzo dead. Malina worked on fixing the house up. Getting new dishes, food, furniture. It was supprising when they checked the bank account they setup for Naruto. With all the interest over 12 years it was close to 4 billion dollars. Arashi went on the reserve list for ninja so he can spend time with his family. Tenten and Hinata both moved in and met Sarah. They started learning about their new family.

Flash back one week ago.

Tenten and Hinata had all of their stuff moved into the Kazama estates but had not actually been inside yet. They were both standing on the doorstep waiting for the door to open. When the door opened a girl about their age with red hair and blue eyes was standing there in a white kimona with a fox running around it. The girl said 'Hello, im Sarah. Are you Hinata and Tenten.'

Both girls nodded yes and were lead inside. Once they got inside started showing them around the house starting with the living room, dinning room, kitchen, training room, 3 story library, bedrooms, bathrooms, the east wing and the west wing, the indoor bathhouse, the garden and gameroom. The girls were amazed. Even though Hinatas family had a huge complex it did not have the homely feel this house did. It could house 200 people easily and not be to cramped. The west wing was the area where Arashi and Malina room was. The east wing is where Naruto, Sarah, Hinata, and Tenten rooms were. When the girls found their rooms they were told they could design it any way they want and had 1000 dollars to pay for it. Needless to say they were thrilled. Sarah dicided to take both girls to the bathhouse to talk.

When the girls went to the bathhouse they started asking questions and talking about Naruto, Sarah did most of the answering to the question. Everything was ok until tenten asked 'I wonder how good a kisser he is.'

Sarah sighed and said 'he is pretty good after you get by the fireworks.'

If Sarah was smart she would have left right after that. Unfortanantly she did not sense the killer intent coming off both girls until they started attacking. Malina came in a few minutes later and saw all three girls with one of the other girls hair in their hands and scratches on all of them. After Malina calmed them all down and Sarah explained the kiss while trying to save his life the other girls forgave her. After they were all dressed agian Malina lead them to the library where Arashi and Naruto was. After everyone sat down Naruto said 'Ok girls, I need to know if you are all ok with this engagement and understand that you must keep any and all secrets of everything you hear of learn from my family. I need all of you to cut your finger and put some blood on this seal on the paper. It is a blood seal, If you tell anyone else what you hear you will die instantly. ok'

After all the girls said yes and put the blood on the seal Naruto said 'Ok I want to start off by saying you may hear someone talk about me and the Kyuubi that attack this village 12 years ago. The truth is Kyuubi attacked are village because a ninja from here killed her sister, the only family she had left in this world and said we wanted it done. I dont know the ninjas name but he was a man with black hair, pale skin and used snakes. Dad hear sealed Kyuubi in me the day I was born with the help of the shinigami at the cost of his life, dad wanted me to be seen as a hero, it did not work that away, people saw me as the Kyuubi and constanly tried to kill me. On my 6th birthday they actually did it. However the shinigami that sealed Kyuubi gave my life back to me and after telling the Hokage we left. He took me to other worlds to train. 1 year before I was suppose to come back he removed Kyuubi from me because he did not like the whole deal she was given. All I am allowed to say is that she is sorry for what happened. The shinigami allowed my mom and dad turn come back alive as well and that is how they are here. Sarah was a girl I met in my travels and is a good friend.'

'Now that that is out of the way, since tenten has already said she is interested in learning magic. I was givin a gift from some friends of mine. They gave me the magicite crystals of RAMUH, KIRIN, INFRIT, SHIVA, TRITOCH, PHEONIX, and RAGNAROK. These crystal will fuse with you while you live and thier knowledge will pass down to you in training, battle or other thing. Once you learn all they will teach you they will appear as a necklace around your neck. You only can carry one at a time. Each has its own power. Now when you learn everything from them you will be able to actually summon them if you are still strong enough. I want you each to choose wisely except you cant carry RAGNAROK. He is a little picky and he only teaches one skill and you must earn the right to use him.'

Everyone looked at the crystals. Arashi took Tritoch, Malina took Infrit, Hinata took Pheonix, Sarah took Kirin, and Tenten took Shiva. After everyone was done Naruto said 'I think all of you should use gravity weights to help you. I can draw them on each of you and show you how to use them.' After everyone agreed and had them put on Naruto spent the rest of the day showing them how to use magic, basics of it and how to use the gravity weights.'

End Flashback.

We find team 7 in the Hokage office with a nearly frozen cat after he attacked Naruto. The Hokage said 'well done team 7, that is unique way of capturing Tora. Anyways your next missions is...'

Naruto said 'Sorry to interupt old man but I request for the sanity and survival of my team we be granted at least a c-rank mission. I know we are suppose to do d-ranks to build teamwork but it wont work with tension from these easy missions seperating any chance we have to work out our problems. Perhaps after seeing some real danger we might be able to start working properly.'

The third Hokage was stunned as well as everyone in the office. After a few moments the Hokage said 'I agree with your request. Please send him in now.'

The door on the side of the hokages office opened up and a drunk man with a hat two big for him and looked like he forgot to shave walked in. He took one look and the group in front of him and said 'I might as well kill my self now. There is no way they can protect me. Especially the blond in black.'

Naruto mummbled and said 'ICE' before the sake bottle the drunk had in his hand froze solid. Naruto said 'We are very skilled for are age sir and the chilled sake is for free.' Sasuke getting angry and jelous everytime he see Naruto do something better that him is seeing red. Kakashi feeling th tension rising says 'Ok everyone meet at the south gate in 1 hour, pack for a couple of weeks.'

Everyone left to get ready. As Naruto was leaving the tower he saw team 8 and 9 going in. Hinata and Tenten say hi and he tells them he has to leave town for a couple of weeks. Both girls start pouting so he gives them both a kiss on the lips. Hinata passes out and tenten blushes. Kiba gets mad and tries to start a fight. Lee and Gia both shout about the power of youth. Kurina picks Hinata up and both teams head into the tower.

After Naruto gets home he tells his family about the mission, packs and kisses Sarah before leaving.

Once team 7 and Kakashi arrived with Tazana at the south gate they head out. Sasuke takes point brooding. Sakura on the right dreaming of Sasuke. Naruto on the Left reading icha icha paradise volume 1, Kakashi in back readind icha icha paradise volume 6. When he looks at his team and sees what Naruto is reading he asks 'Naruto, what you doing reading that book at such a young age.'

Naruto looks at him and said 'Mom wanted me to know how to please all of my wives so she got me the entire collection. Truth is I think she likes them instead but hey with 4 future wives that and three of them look that good I want to make sure they are happy.'

Sakura mutters pervert and everyone goes back to what they were doing.

About 2 hours later Naruto smells something in the road ahead. After looking up he sees a puddle if water in the road and after looking at the area he turns on his bloodline and sees the genjutsu. He glance back at Kakashi and sees he notices it also. When Naruto gets closer he starts gathering chakra in his left hand behind his back and holds his book in his right hand, Kakashi sees what it is his eyes nearly bulge out of his sockets. When Naruto is almost on it he drops his book grabs his sword in his right hand and slams his hand into the puddle while saying 'Rasengan.'

Both men that were inside passed out from pain are tied up. Kakashi then interigates Tazana and finds out the truth. After Kakashi tried the next enemy will be stronger sasuke demanded to continue in his avengor stage and being upstarted by Naruto. And of coarse monkey see monkey do, Sakura jumped on the bandwagon. Naruto wanted to continue because of the more nobler side of actually helping the country. They decide to continue on the mission.

After Team 7 made it across the sea and saw the unfinished bridge they traveled into the mist. After traveling beside the bridge for an hour both kakashi and Naruto sinced something in the immideate area. Naruto stood up in the boat and looked at Kakashi who nodded and Naruto jumped into the air. Had the mist in the area not covered everything three feet in front of thier face They would have realised Naruto did not jump by was flying. Naruto just had to smirk to himself.

After leaving the others Naruto floated in the air and saw a patrol ship with harpoons and mercenaries on board. Naruto landed softly on top of the bridge on the ship. He looked in front of the ship and looked for someway to distract the mercenaries without being discover. He noticed that they had fuel barrels in the back of the boat by the moters. Naruto smiled before starting his chant and then saying 'FIRE'.

The remaining members of team 7 were just about to set step on shore when a huge fireball was seen out at see and loud boom was heard. They all saw the smoke cloud float above the mist.

'Lovely show, huh, you should not smoke near gas.' said a voice behind them on shore. When they turned to the voice they saw Naruto standing there. Kakashi said 'any deaths.'

Naruto sighed and said 'None that I know of. I started 3 fires right by the fuel tanks on the patrol boat with mercs. As soon as I started it I yelled fire and Bail ship.'

Kakashi nodded and they started walking. After 10 minutes of walking sasuke said 'Dobe, How did you get here before we did, and how can you do those jutsu without handseals.'

Naruto looked up from his book and said 'Sorry teme, all questions must be written in triplicate with attack carbon copy and signed by the hokage. Please direct all questions to your pink shadow. One of you might get that chip off your shoulder.'

Sasuke brooded the rest of the way until they stopped for lunch. Naruto sat and enjoyed his meal but could not get over the feeling that they were being watched.

After returning to thier trip they made it to within two miles of Tazanas house when a sword came throught the air at the team and cut through all of them killing them into clouds of smoke. The figure that was standing on the sword now started looking around for his target but did not see them. Suddenly several kunias appeared into the tree right where he was standing. When he reappeared on the ground he had to block a sword strike from above. He rolled to the right and brought his sword into an upward slash to block the one comming from his blond enemy. Finnaly he was able to come to a standstill.

Naruto looks at his enemy, a tall man with a bandage across the bottom of his mouth and a big six foot sword. Naruto said 'Not bad but not good enough.' He then did a faint push forward, pulled back so the tall man would lean forward. Then Naruto charge forward while saying 'Quadraslam' and four cuts appeared on the tall man. One on each arm one across his left leg and ond across his chest.

Naruto suddenly jumps back when Kakashi attacks the tall man from behind. Kakashi then said 'Naruto cover the others, I will take over now.'

The tall man faces off agianst Kakashi and says 'Sharigan Kakashi'

Kakashi says 'Zabuza, the devil hidden in the mist. I am honored.'

When Naruto gets back to the group he activates his bloodline and watches the rest of the battle. After a couple of waterclone replacements they battle on top of the water and just when it looks like Kakashi is going to win two senbon needles strike Zabuza in the neck and kill him. The ninja that attacked Zabuza took his body away as soon as he landed near it. Kakashi starts walking toward the group but stops and looks back at where Zabuza was. When he gets back to the group they start walking to Tazanas house.

Once they get there they rest for the night and had a small diner.

The next day kakashi decided to train them after informing them Zabuza was still alive. He lead them to a clearing about a mile away from Tazanas house. After displaying how to do it and Sakura doing it in a few minutes. Kakashi and Sakura left to gaurd Tazana and his family. About 10 minutes after Kakashi left Naruto finally got it down. Truth was he had already done this and water walking with his dad and mom before he came back from his training trip.

Sasuke started brooding agian and challenged Naruto to a fight. Naruto declined and walked off deeper into the woods. Once he got there he started to meditate. He learned how to do this from Picallo and Heie. While he was meditating he decided to use his mental telelpathy and talk to some of his friends. 'Hey can anyone here me, this is Naruto.'

After a few moment 'Go ahead Naruto this is Goku.'

Naruto said 'How is everyone thier'

goku 'we are all doing fine, even though we miss you. How are you.'

Naruto'I am doing ok. My parents are alive agian and I also kind of engaged to 4 girls right now. Eranged marriages but the girls are nice so I am not complaining. Dad said I should get a couple of more though.'

Goku laughed 'Thats funny, I bet you are breaking hearts and breaking heads everywhere now.'

Naruto 'No not really, I am on my first real mission but we are also training and I am on a break meditating right now.'

Goku 'Well Naruto take care, chi chi is calling me and I dont want to miss super. If you ever want to envite us just clear it with you parents and village leader.'

Naruto 'Ok goku, tell everyone I miss them and see them some time. Maybe you can teach me instant transmission sometimes. cya'

Naruto decided to do a little training. He started on Tiajutsu, then went to kenjutsu, and last worked on all of the jutsu he knew. He went back to the house since it was getting dark.

When he got back he discovered everyone else already eating. Sasuke shot him another glare, monkey see monkey do, guess what Sakura did. Naruto sighed and said 'Sorry I am late I was working on training after I finished the tree climbing after upping my weights this morning to 30x.'

Kakashi nodded and said 'you are going to have to tell me what you do know one of these days so I know what to work on. For now just work on your own training. Sasuke, you finish working on tree climbing and Sakura, you keep watching tsunami and Inari. I will gaurd Tazana.' Everyone finished dinner and went to bed.'

It continued like this until the fifth day. Naruto stayed out in the woods practicing all night and passed out. When he woke up he decided to take a bath in the river nearby. After getting out of the river he decided to lay on the grass and airdry so he would not get his clothes wet. He relaxes enough to fall asleep.

Fortunatly or unfortunatly, depending on how you look at it he dreamed about he fiances and woke up went he felt someone stairing at him. After waiting a minute and the person had not moved any he decided to say 'You know its not nice to just stare at someone sleeping.'

The person said 'Im sorry, I was not expecting to come across someone in the condition you are in.'

After Naruto looked at him he realised he is still nude so he grabs his clothes and walks behind a tree and gets dressed. After he got dressed he said 'Sorry about that. My name is Naruto whats yours.'

The person walk closer and said 'Im Haku. May I ask what you were doing out here like that.'

Naruto said 'I trained almost all night and went for an early morning swim. Then I just laid down to dry off and fell asleep.'

Haku smiled and had a small blush before saying 'What do you train so hard for.'

Naruto looked at the girl and after the wind switch directions he said 'I train hard to protect those who are precious to me, just like Zabuza is to you.'

Haku looked at him confused and said 'Zabuza, who is that.'

Naruto said 'You smell like Zabuza, I say you are the hunter nin that took Zabuza before Kakashi killed him.'

Haku said 'yes I am, so do we fight now or what.'

Naruto thought for a moment and said 'Do you like living the life of a missing nin.'

Haku shook her head no and Naruto said 'How would both of you like a chance at a new life.'

Haku thought for a moment and said 'I would like that but I would need approval from not only your sensie but Zabuza to make a deal.'

Naruto said 'Ok I give you a temperary ceasefire agreement to meet my sensie to discuss a deal. Lets go'

Haku said 'Ok, oh by the way, I am a boy.' before standing up and following Naruto.

Naruto smiled and said 'No you are not. I have hightened senses and I smelled you when you were aroused, you are female.'

Haku blushed but followed naruto to the bridge. When they got there Naruto lead her to Kakashi and said 'Kakashi sensie, I have someone you need to meet and before I tell you anything else I want you to know she is hear under a ceasefire agreement. If you attack her you have to go through me first.'

Kakashi nodded and followed Naruto over to Haku. When he got there he said 'Ok ceasefire confirmed, what is this all about.' So after the next 20 minutes they discussed the matter and Kakashi agreed to give them amnesty if they agreed to help kill Gato. Everyone on team 7 wanted him dead because the night before Inari did his whole speech about how they all would die and gato can not be stopped. Naruto using all of his diplomatic knowledge told Inari to go suck a lemon and stop crying. I know mister sensitive.

Haku said 'I agree but I have to confirm this with Zabuza since he is my master. If he agrees I will meet Naruto at the same spot I did this morning before dark today.'

And with that Haku used an ice mirror and left. Naruto turned to Kakashi and asked 'You think I did the right thing trying to recruit them for the leaf.'

Kakashi giggled and said 'I think you might have found another girl for you harem but that just me, only time will tell if you did the right thing. I sugest you go rest and get something to eat. You might have to make a quick getaway.' I will gaurd Tazana and the others while you meet her. Goodluck.'

Naruto shook his head and walked back to the house to get something to eat. A few hours later Naruto was laying in the same field he was in earlier when he heard a twig snap and sinced two chakra signatures. When Naruto saw that it was Zabuza and Haku he said 'So do we discuss the deal or do you still go after our client and we try to kill each other.'

Zabuza chuckled and said 'I have to admit you have a set between your legs.' If Zabuza could have seen Haku face from behind her mask at that moment he would have seen a blush three different shades of red.

Naruto 'So, do you want to get off the hunter nins list and quit having to work for people like Gato, not knowing if when you go to get paid someone will turn you in or try and have you killed. Think about it.'

Zabuza 'I have a deal for you, since you are a swordsman also, I prepose a one on one dual, using our full skill. You beat me, I will agree, If not we have no deal.'

Naruto sighed and drawed his sword and said 'Deal'

Zabuza drawed his sword and started making seals and said 'Hidden mist jutsu.' and the entire area covered the entire field. Naruto created 10 Kagebunshins and had them stand in a 20 foot circle. He then had his bunshin making seals and said 'Katen: pheonix fireball jutsu with each one launching 10 fireballs before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The fireball evaperated most of the mist. Naruto saw Zabuza coming in with a slice from the left. Naruto blocked and kicked Zabuza away. Zabuza charged with an overhead slice. Naruto sidestepped to the left and came in with a uppercut sending Zabuza into the air. Naruto then charged and performed a quadraslam causing Zabuza to loose his sword. Naruto then threw his sword into the air and performed a blitz pummel damaging Zabuza arms and chest making him fall to one knee.

Zabuza then stood back up and created 6 mizubunshin. 3 bunshins charged Naruto 2 position to defend Zabuza while the last one went to get Zabuza sword. Naruto notice he had no room to escape and his sword was stuck in a tree limb 30 feet away above him. Naruto jumped and flew to his sword just as Zabuza got his sword back. Naruto landed 20 feet from Zabuza and made 10 kagebunshins, each one pulled out a three pronge kunia and threw them around Zabuza. Naruto closed his eyes and disappeared.

The next thing Zabuza knows he starts getting cuts all across his body as a yellow streak flashes all around him. This continues for about 2 minutes until Zabuza falls, unable to stand. Naruto appears above him with his katana pointed at Zabuzas neck saying 'do you yeild.'

Zabuza tries to move but cant. He shakes his head yes. Naruto puts his sword away and mutters something and then says 'CURE'. Zabuza is engulfed in a white light and all of his wounds were gone. He starts to stand up but Naruto puts his hand out and helps Zabuza up before saying 'You will be sore for about 30 minutes.'

Haku runs over and checks Zabuza before he said 'A deal is a deal, lets go tell your team.' Haku is so excited she runs over and hugs Naruto and tries to kiss him. Unfortunately she still had her mask on and knocked herself out. Zabuza shot the boy a look and said 'You have better treat her right, she is like a daughter to me.' Naruto picks her up bridal style and leads Zabuza back to Tazanas house.

When Naruto gets to Tazanas, Zabuza opens the door. Sakura sees Zabuza but Kakashi had not told her or sasuke about the deal yet so she freaks out and screams before fainting. Sasuke runs downstairs and sees sakura on the floor and sees Zabuza standing in the doorway. He pulls out a kunia and charges Zabuza. Naruto sees this and still has his hands full so he starts muttering and yells 'ICE' and every part of sasuke below his waste is frozen in a block of ice. Kakashi appears on the front porch reading his book and said 'You know if you keep doing that to him he may start peeing icecubes. Now sasuke, before you attack a person you might want to make sure they are an enemy, this is our new ally, am I correct Naruto.'

Naruto said 'Yeah, you know I could just save time and freeze both them together for the next 1000 years or so.' Naruto then walks in and sets Haku on the couch to sleep. But she just had to say 'Naruto-kun so warm' in her sleep so Kakashi gave a perverted giggle.

Zabuza walks in and takes a seat at the eating table, which kakashi joins with Tazana and his family standing in the corner. Sasuke is demanding to be let go. Naruto was thinking he should have learned 'MUTE'. After freeing sasuke he storms into the kitchen to demand answers. Kakashi looks up from his book before saying 'Oh sorry, did you say something.' Sasuke just storms off upstairs to to stab his itachi vodoo doll.

After Naruto joins them he explains to Tazana how Zabuza and Haku are now allies. Tazana and his family calm down after that and start be polite hosts. Kakashi finally closes his book and said 'So what do we do about Gato. We can either wait for him at the bridge to show up or attack his hideout.'

Zabuza 'If we attack the his hideout we would probably die. He has some pretty impressive defenses. I say we do the bridge.'

Naruto 'ok Gato has to die, we all agree on that, what about his mercs, do we just scare them off or do we do the bloodbath'

Kakashi 'I would like to take out the mercs only because they will find another low life boss and do the same things agian.'

Zabuza 'I agree, the only thing Gatos mercs have in common is they are cheap and have no morals at all.'

Naruto 'well I say we do the bridge and get Zabuza money from Gatos hideout since him and Haku need to be able to live until they start making money in the leaf, I say give the rest back to wave.'

'Agreed' everyone said.

Just then a scream came from the front room with a loud thud. Everyone turned to look and notice sakura fell off over the coffee table. They also say Haku waking up.

Everyone turned back to the table and Haku walked in and stood by Zabuza. Haku took off her mask and tsunami said 'If you would like to freshen up miss, I can show you where. After looking at Zabuza and naruto she followed Tsunami into another room.

Zabuza 'So do we all goto the bridge or some stay and protect the old mans family or how do we want to do it.'

Naruto said 'lets just take the whole team and tazanas family to the bridge tomorrow since it looked like it will be done then. If I was Gato I would show up there.' They continued planning into the night and went to bed about 1 am.

The next day when they all got to the bridge ready for battle the workers had already started. Tazana started giving orders to his men, Sakura, Inari and Tsunami started carring water to the workers. Kakashi and Zabuza sat on a couple of crates reading icha icha paradise volume 6. Naruto was leaning agianst a gaurd rail with Haku sitting next to him. Sasuke was watching Naruto sharpening a kunia and muttering about power. Poor sasuke should have paid more attention to what he was doing because he cut his hand holding the witrock. Sakura always keeping an eye on him started screaming he was going to die from bloodloss. Haku had enough of her screaming threw a senbon needle into her neck and put her to sleep. Naruto looked at Haku and said 'You know I am really wanting to get to know you better.' Haku blushed and they continued to talk. Sasuke wrapped his hand up and started sharpening his kunia agian faster.

Around 10 oclock Kakashi saw ships with men on them tying onto the bridge and grapling hooks attacking to the side of it. Tazana told all the workers to get to the end of the bridge behind the ninjas. Just then a larg group of mercs and one man in a suit appeared at the begining of the bridge. The man in the suit said 'Well it worked out for the best. I was going to kill you and your little whore in the end Zabuza.'

Naruto stood up and looked at Gato and said 'so how do you want to die, lighning, fire, ice, a mixture of all three or darkness Gato.'

Everyone looked at Naruto thinking '_what the heck is he thinking'_

Gato started to laugh and said 'Since its your funeral you decide. I have 1000 men hear waiting to be paid so if you would do me a favor and take out some of them you can save me some money. Ok men killed them but take the wemon, they can make slaves.'

Laughter, you heard me right laughter echoed across the bridge the source of the laughter was Naruto. Everyone was getting creeped out, Haku even took a few steps behind him just to be safe. Suddenly he stopped and said 'I gave you a chance to leave with your life now it is forfited. I SUMMON THEE GODDESS OF ETERNAL WINTER, I CALL THY NAME SHIVA.'

Clouds covered the sky, the temperature started dropping, people could see thier breath, sudenly a light appeared in the clouds and a 30 foot tall woman with blue skin dressed in a white silk gown slowly descended from the sky and landed in front of Naruto, she said **'What is the wish summoner**.'

Naruto said 'I want you to bring your artic judgement on the men in front of you.'

Shiva '**As you wish summoner'**. She then brought her hand to her lips and blew an artic wind across her hand. Everyone the wind touched turned into a solid block of ice. After they were all trapped she snapped her finger causing a loud crack noise. All of the men trapped in ice suddenly shattered into tiny slivers of ice. She then said '**Until next time summoner, may your heart be pure.**' she then flew back into the clouds and the day returned to normal. Naruto then mumbles something and says 'FIRE2' and all of the ice melts and all of the mess is burned away. Naruto looked at everyone with a smile on his face before saying 'we can start to work agian.' He then started shifting back and forward before passing out. Haku was close enough to him to catch him before he hit his head.

Zabuza looked over at whats left of Gato and his men then back to Naruto and said 'Kakashi, how strong is that kid. Did you know he could do that.'

Kakashi said 'No I dont know the answer to either of them.'

Sasuke sees the carnage caused by Naruto. He walks over to Naruto to demand answers and slaps him trying to wake him up. After he gets no response he keeps on doing it until Haku has enough and said 'touch him agian and I will stick an ice needle in what makes you a man.'

Sasuke was about to say something when Kakashi said 'lets call it a day and give Naruto some rest.'

When Naruto woke up he feels a weight on his chest and looks down and sees Haku sleeping on his chest. He starts running his hand through Hakus hair. She wakes up and gives him a quick kiss before saying 'your finnaly awake, I will go and get the others.' Haku then ran out of the room and a few minutes later Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku came back into the room.

Naruto 'How long'

Kakashi '4 days, we are leaving tomorrow if you can travel.'

Naruto nodded yes and fell back asleep

The next day after a tearfull goodbye and the bridge being named the bridge of frozen dreams team 7, Zabuza and Haku were traveling back to Konaha. They had stopped for lunch and were just packing back up when a figure dressed all in black appeared in the middle of thier came. Everyone got into a defensive state until Naruto said 'Stand down, he is with me.'

The figure said 'Good job Naruto, I have personally been waiting for Gatos death so I could repay him for all the evils he has done. I have big plans for his soul.'

Naruto 'I am glad you are happy Shinigami. Is this a business or personal visit.'

Shinigami 'Business. I have found the one tailed demon, his container is comming to see you in Konaha soon. This is your first mission. Make the demon submit and then summon me and I will spare the containers life and take the demon to demon world.' and with that the figure was gone.'

Everyone was looking at him and he just finished packing and started walking home. Everyone else followed and caught up with him and continued in silence most of the way back. Naruto finally said 'Zabuza and Haku. After the hokage gives his ok, you both can stay at my family estate until you find someplace or whatever.' Just then the gates of Konaha came into view.


End file.
